Anchored Reincarnation
|image=AnchoredReincarnation Illustration.jpg |kanji=錨転生 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ikaritensei |literal english=Anchored Reincarnation |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |related jutsu=Summoning: Impure World Resurrection |users=Jigoku Ōtsutsuki |hand signs=Dragon |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Anchored Reincarnation technique binds the soul of a deceased individual to a vessel in order to do the users bidding. Usage Utilizing his ability to passively and actively absorb , Jigoku infuses his chakra with it before establishing a connection with the . Unlike the , no DNA is required to revive an individual, though it does require that the deceased individual's soul rest in the Pure Land. Using this link, Jigoku is able to anchor any deceased individual to the world of the living, while giving said spirit a new body, created via Yin-Yang Release. This unique body is capable of healing wounds in a short amount of time, and due to the link it has to Jigoku, the soul is bent to his will, obey his every command. Once reincarnated, the souls will glow as their body is autonomously restored to a youthful appearance, though they will retain all the knowledge they acquired throughout their life, as well as their personality, acting without reluctance. The user is also able to speak through the revived and summon others to their location, even allowing for automatic multitasking. If the bodies of the individuals are completely destroyed, they will simply repair themselves, although if the souls are removed from the bodies, they won't be sealed by whatever removed the soul, and instead will be autonomously stored within Jigoku's . Those reincarnated by this technique can't be swayed by emotions like those of the Impure World Resurrection due to the link with Jigoku's will. Attributes Once revived and the body has formed, the revived will appear as they did in the best of their youthful state, and without cracks and imperfections. Reincarnated individuals will retain all knowledge and abilities they possessed in life and any handicaps they possessed in life will be completely healed. Any armor they possessed in life will be restored and offer the same defense it did in life. The most beneficial aspect of the technique is that it offers immortal bodies to the individuals reincarnated, as well as the ability to fully access the full extent of abilities they possessed in life, and for all purposes and intentions are as powerful as they were at their apex. A second benefit is the limitless chakra capabilities the they possess. Because of this, the restored can preform taxing techniques knowing that their chakra will autonomously be restored, even going as far as preforming actions and techniques that would kill them if not for their immortal bodies. Drawbacks The only drawback discovered to the technique is complete immobilization, making it to where the reincarnated can't move. Being the creator, only Jigoku knows the only guaranteed way to release the technique. Because the bodies are made using Yin-Yang Release, s won't stop the reincarnated from regenerating. Trivia *Jigoku invented the technique after studying the .